Hacerla Mia
by Hina-Nat
Summary: [SasuHina] Estaba ahi, al frente mio, mirando timidamente todo al rededor de ella y yo tratando de detener mis ganas pero...como aguantar las ganas de cojerla y hacerla mia! Mi primer OneShot!


**Hacerla mia**

Summary: SasuHina Estaba ahi, al frente mio, mirando timidamente todo al rededor de ella y yo tratando de detener mis ganas pero...como aguantar las ganas de cojerla y hacerla mia! Mi primer One-Shot!

Notas: Como lo prometi! He aqui un One-Shot SasuHina...estos ultimos tiempos me esta gustando mucho esta pareja, y la verdad es que tengo mucha inspiracion para este tipo de fics...y sobretodo, todo lo que tiene que ver con Hinata! Lean, y espero que no se arrepientan despues! Buena lectura!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los cojo prestados para dar vida a mi Fic

-----------------------------------------------

Estaba ahi, al frente mio, mirando timidamente todo al rededor de ella y yo tratando de detener mis ganas pero…como resistirme a su mirada timida e inocente? como aguantar las ganas de cojerla y hacerla mia ? No lo se…pero igual, tenia que resistirme, resistirme a esas ganas inmensas, simplemente porque ahi estaba él…su primo, su familiar, su angel guardian.

El festival sigue, todos hablan alegremente, cuentan chistes y se rien a carcajadas, pero yo no, yo solo la miro a ella, solo la observo, me la como con la mirada sin tratar de ser discreto…lo que ella descubre al cruzar mi mirada sonrojandose de inmediato y apartandola de la mia. Sabe lo que busco, sabe lo que quiero, sabe lo que deseo, pero lo evita, trata de ignorar mi necesidad de repetir lo que por primera vez hicimos ayer, fue tan repentino y casi irreal, quiero volverlo a hacer para confirmar que no solo fue un sueño, reflejo de lo que deseo desde meses.

Su sabor me embriagó completamente, tanto que casi no pude detenerme, pero ella lo hizo por mi, escapandose corriendo con la escusa de tener que entrenarse con su primo. Me dolió, me dolió tanto como si me hubieran clavado un kunai con veneno en el corazón. Pero no me rindo, oh no ! En nombre de mi clan ! Un Uchiha no se rinde tan facilmente y no quedare tranquilo hasta que sea completamente mia. Sobretodo...si sé que ella desea lo mismo que yo…ayer lo descubrí, ayer lo senti, ayer lo escuche en uno de sus tantos suspiros que hizo cuando la besaba con pasion en los que le mostraba hasta que punto deseaba esto.

Todos estan alegres, riendose por las estupideses que hacen kiba o Naruto, pero los unicos que quedamos impacibles somos Neji y yo, eso ya es una costumbre nuestra. Hinata esta todavia frente a mi a unos dos metros que me parecen castigadores, pero impido que el deseo le gane a la razon. Depronto, escucho la suave voz de Hinata dedicada a su primo.

-Me voy a comprar algo de beber, ya vuelvo-

-Te acompaño-respondio este

-No es necesario Neji, mejor quedate-

-Como quieras...- Dijo Neji no muy convencido

Vi que esa era la oportunidad que tanto esperaba, y no la quize dejar escapar...

-Voy contigo...Hinata. Yo tambien quiero algo de beber - Digo, sin poder impedir que una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en mi rostro, viendo la cara de sorpresa que pone mi princesa y leyendo mis pensamientos algo...lujuriosos.

-De...De acuerdo, Sasuke- Responde ella sin mirarme a los ojos

Como me encanta su timidez, como me encanta su ternura...Comienza a caminar adentrandose bien a la feria conmigo detras suyo aprovechando para observar el mas minimo detalle de su yukata...o más bien, de su cuerpo. Su bien formado cuerpo...

Mientras que estoy sumido en mis pensamientos, siento que no puedo caminar, ya que choqué con algo o alguien delante de mi, lo que provoca la destruccion de mis fantacias. Miró hacia abajo, ya que quien se topó conmigo es mas pequeño. Veo que fui yo quien hice el error y quien se chocó con ella, con Hinata. La tenia cojida de los hombros y ella me dava la espalda. En resumen, estaba entre mis brazos. No pude contener la dicha, comence a reirme discreta y malevolamente y acerque mi boca a su oido murmurandole seductoramente una frase...

-Eres mia...-

Sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensó, y sin verla me di cuenta que se sonrojó violentamente, lo que provocó una nueva sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.

No puedo aguantar más, él hecho de estar cerca de ella y de sentir su embriagante aroma me vuelve loco. Asi que la suelto y en lugar cojo su mano para asi llevarla a un lugar mas discreto. Llegados en una calle desierta suficientemente alejada de la plaza principal y algo oscura, la empujo entre un muro y yo, ella sigue igual de sonrojada y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos sin comprender porque hago esto...porque de nuevo. Pero muy dentro de si, ella sabe la razon de todos mis actos.

Pongo mis brazos contra el muro a nivel de su cabeza, como encerrandola en una carcel...una carcel de pasion, y comienzo a besar su cuello melosa y seductoramente. Su cuerpo vuelve a tensarse...pero a pesar de todo, escucho un pequeño suspiro de su parte. Esto me gusta aun mas. Me hago un pequeño camino de besos hacia su boca, y al llegar al destino me separo unos centimetros de ella mirandola a los ojos...preparado a decirle todo lo que siento en ese instante.

-Hinata Hyuuga...Te amo- le susurro mirandola a sus opalinos ojos.

Se sorprendió, se sorprendió aun mas por esas palabras que ni yo me hubiera imaginado decir algun dia...pero ella me obliga, me siento tonto e insignificante a su lado...siento como si esa dulce y tierna piel fuera mucho para mis frios labios. Pero no puedo evitar acariciarla con ellos, se ha vuelto una obsecion, una necesidad.

La beso apasionadamente, aprovechando cada segundo que estoy con ella. Tengo miedo de no poder estar eternalmente asi, tengo miedo que me la quiten, tengo miedo que me separen de ella y por eso tengo miedo de despues arrepentirme de no haber hecho lo que deseo.

Corresponde mi beso, lo que no me sorprende ya que ayer tambien lo hizo, pero de un momento a otro, siento que ella maneja las riendas de nuestra pasion, es ella la que controla mi boca, es ella la que domina mi corazon.

Depronto, cuando estabamos en el momento mas extaciante –a mi parecer- del beso, se separa de unos centimetros sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Uchi...Uchiha-san...me tengo...me tengo que ir-

Y dicho esto se va corriendo, dejandome solo como un estupido. Me muero de rabia...la sangre me quema las venas y me tengo que aguantar las ganas de destrozar todo a mi alrededor...Depronto, me doy cuenta que soy completamente dominado por ella, que me trata como un amo trata a su perro, que me utiliza y me deja...Se muy bien que no lo hace a proposito, pero me esta matando.

Decido volver cerca de los otros y veo que Hinata ya no esta aqui...no importa, tuve lo que queria y no me abstendre a hacerlo mañana...pero esta vez, delante de todos. Si, lo voy a hacer delante de todos para que sepan hasta que punto la amo. Tambien para que las estupidas que mantienen detras mio me dejen en paz...aunque no puedo negar que temo lo que le puedan hacer a mi princesa...

-Hasta que porfin volviste! Te perdistes en el camino por haber bebido sake o que!-preguntó Naruto tan exitado como siempre

-Podriamos decirlo asi...-Respondo desvergonzadamente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Miro hacia el frente, y veo que Sakura me mira con una expresion confundida...Me rio interiormente, seguro esta sospechando algo. Pero eso solo me alegra...porfin me dejara tranquilo... no te preocupes...mañana sabras quien es la dueña de mi corazon...y asi podras enamorarte de otro pienso interiormente, burlandome de ella.

-No te preocupes Neji, no me pasó nada...solo fui a refrescarme-

Escucho la delicada voz de mi princesa detras mio, lo que provoca que me volteara, viendo asi mi peor pesadilla; las manos de mi princesa y su angel enlazadas de manera comprometedora. Mi sangre vuelve a hervir...como fui tan estupido de creer que ella me amaba? Se me habia olvidado completamente el compromiso entre ella y su primo, para la union del souke y el bouke.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue por eso que tube el coraje de besarla ayer, fue por eso que le mostre cuanto la amaba en un apasionado beso lleno de caricias. Queria que de esa forma renunciara a ese matrimonio forzado, y se quedara conmigo. Mañana se casara...y no he podido hacer nada en contra. Pero como ya lo dije, no me voy a rendir!

Me acerco a ella rapidamente, ella como su primo se dan cuenta de mi repentino gesto algo tarde...le cojo la cara delicada pero rapidamente entre mis manos y le doy un beso apasionado delante de todos.

Escucho exclamaciones, gritos de sorpresa, y hasta insultos, pero no me importa, sigo besando apasionadamente a mi princesa y me sorprende no ser interrumpido en mi acto sin discrecion...Me separo de ella, y veo que su primo me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que me sorprende mas que nada.

-Me sorprendió escuchar lo que me contó ayer Hinata...pero ahora veo que es verdad-dijó tranquilamente el Hyuuga

-Qu...- trato de hablar pero su tranquilidad me sorprende hasta el punto de tener mis labios paralizados.

-El matriminio fue anulado. Ya no es necesario que nos casemos, puesto que el Souke y el Bouke solo forman uno a partir de ahora- Siguió él

Una ola de felicidad invade mi cuerpo, y no soy capaz de retener la pequeña sonrisa que se muestra en mi rostro. Vuelvo a besar tiernamente a Hinata y me doy cuenta que ahora me corresponde el beso, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y yo bajo los mios hasta el nivel de su cintura, abrazandonos mutuemente y acercandonos aun mas para poder profundizar el beso.

Una ola de exclamaciones se vuelve a escuchar, y escucho tambien que Sakura e Ino se desmayaron de sorpresa...sonrio entre el beso junto con Hinata, puesto que esto nos divierte mas que nada...

Seguimos besandonos y disfrutando él uno del otro delante de todos...cumpliendo asi el sueño que ante-ayer era el mas inalcanzable para mi...ahora, mi sueño mas grande...es atravesar todas las fronteras que nos separan, para porfin asi...Hacerla mia.

-----------------------------------------------

FIN!

Espero que os haya gustado mi humilde One-Shot! Y mi primer verdadero SasuHina! Reviews Please!


End file.
